


一生的激情（Thrill of a Lifetime）

by translationonly (momosansovino)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Spanking, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/translationonly
Summary: 莱克斯在他那快节奏的人生里只剩下一个激情了。那就是将克拉克折磨疯。





	一生的激情（Thrill of a Lifetime）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thrill of a Lifetime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/246145) by [Lenore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/pseuds/Lenore). 



> fleegull想要看一个占有欲强大的克拉克。而我想写莱克斯被打屁股。这篇文章两者皆有。

当亿万富翁的儿子的坏处就是生活的节奏太快了。当其他孩子还在听关于拟人化的熊的睡前故事的时候，莱克斯已经被灌输了大段关于风险和投资回报的之间关系的大道理。当他人还在摸索如何初次亲吻的时候，莱克斯已经忙着翻弄一本充满动作戏码的性日历了。超酷的跑车，流水的女人，堪堪逃过死神的魔掌 …… 莱克斯在青春期甚至还没过去之前就已经体验了所有。三十岁可能还是个年轻的年龄，但当谈到生活中平常的惊险刺激时，他早就都感受过了，早就做过了，对此早就不屑一顾。

 

撩拨克拉克差不多是他仅剩下的唯一激情了。

 

不幸的是，当克拉克装成超人的时候，他基本上是临危不乱的化身。莱克斯那通过在全球证券交易所中心系统的电脑里转播病毒，来达到控制全球市场目的计划，只不过引来超人的一声沉重叹息。他那辉煌的计划 —— 如果他不自谦地这么说的话 —— 开发一种新的饮食苏打水，不仅味道好，还对消费者有催眠作用，能让他们渴望不停地购买，购买，购买，只价值超人一次严厉的谈话。当他把设备埋在极地冰盖里融化它们，然后向世界各国政府高价兜售重新冻结冰盖的技术的时候，克拉克 —— 哗啦！ —— 冲那么前，甚至将一根正义的手指指着他要他停手。不管莱克斯做了什么，克拉克都坚持认为他只不过是受到了误导，或者是误解，或者是短暂的发疯，还找一些借口说这真的不可能是他的错，这一切都让莱克斯烦恼极了。

 

就在他觉得他这辈子都没希望惹恼克拉克的时候，一次单调乏味的慈善晚会给了他内省的机会，让他认识到一直以来他都在哪里做错了。

彼时他正和普普通通的人们进行着普普通通的谈话，绕着房间做些社交。然后奥尔顿 · 阿尔德迈耶搔首弄尾地滑步过来，凑到近得令他不适。

“ 莱克斯。 ”

“ 奥尔顿。 ”

“ 这些天生意如何？ ”

“ 你真的想知道吗？ ”

“ 不是特别想。 ” 奥尔顿露出笑容，然后凑得更近了。 “ 我更愿意谈论你今晚看起来有多么的美味。 ”

“ 哦拜托了。 ”

“ 像是应该被鲜奶油覆盖起来然后用勺子整个吃掉 ……”

“ 我们以前已经谈过这个了。 ”

“…… 然后把你舔得干干净净。 ” 奥尔顿用他的舌头做了一个相当猥亵的动作。

“ 这是永远不会发生的。所以请别给我食物的比喻了。 ”

并不是说莱克斯在性方面不是多维度的，但就算是用大都会上流社会的松懈标准来评价，奥尔顿 · 阿尔德迈都是个讨厌鬼。

“ 呃，好吧。 ” 奥尔顿夸张地叹了一声， “ 你的损失，小美味。 ” 他在莱克斯的脸颊上快速地亲了一下，他是城里为数不多的几个鲁莽的或是敢贸然入侵莱克斯个人空间的人之一。 “ 回见了。 ” 他厚颜无耻地冲莱克斯眨眨眼，然后溜达走了。

 

只能怪好运气让莱克斯正巧在这个时候看向了正确的方向。他瞟见了克拉克。克拉克总是被星球日报派来写这些无聊的派对，现在他正站在自助餐附近的地方，对莱克斯怒目而视，那脸上皱起来的表情比看到莱克斯手下实验人员发疯并窃取了一个收缩光线的试验机并将拉什莫尔山缩成了一撮鼹鼠刨出的小土堆还要来得阴暗。莱克斯花了一秒将 A 和 B 拼在一起，然后得到了一个完全意想不到的 C 。但当他终于恍然大悟的时候，他那狡猾的脑袋里突然亮起了一个主意。终于，他有办法让克拉克上钩了，而且这将比造一群狂暴的机器老鼠还要有趣得多。

 

在这晚剩下的时间里，莱克斯绕过那些渴望他注意的女士们，专挑房间里最好看的男人们。他们中有些人是同性恋，有些人是直的，有些人性向成谜。但当莱克斯忽闪着他那双诱人的眼睛，没有一个人介意莱克斯让的他手在他们肩膀上停留稍长一点时间，或者是靠得稍微过近那么一点来讲一些悄悄话。

 

随着他连续不断的调情，克拉克的脸越来越红，当到这夜晚快结束的时候，克拉克的脸已经涨成了猪肝色。如果放在别人身上，莱克斯可是要担心那人是不是正处于中风的边缘。

时间掐得正到好处，莱克斯等到克拉克几乎就要因恼怒而气得冲出舞厅的时才飘过去和他说话。

“ 克拉克，我很抱歉之前都没有机会过来和你聊聊。 ”

克拉克与他怒目而视。 “ 我想那时因为你在忙着招呼那些别的男人。 ”

莱克斯灿然一笑。 “ 那么多有趣的男人！那么少的时间。 ”

“ 这就是为什么你要把他们一股脑儿全装进一个晚上？ ” 对于一个平日里总是阳光明媚的人来说，克拉克听起来可沮丧极了。

“ 友善点从来没有坏处。 ”

“ 如果你再友善点，你可就要在这些桌子底下和打杂的发生性关系了。 ” 克拉克低声道。

“ 你说什么？ ”

“ 我说我真的得走了。 ”

莱克斯拍拍他的背。 “ 享受你的夜晚吧。 ” 在胜利的坏笑把他出卖前，他朝着下一个征服目标奔去。

 

在接下来的几周里，莱克斯与一大箩大都会的男士们约会。这城市里所有符合规格的单身汉们都被兴奋冲昏了头脑，因为此情此即极有可能会上演真人秀连续剧《美国的花花公子：大都会》。

莱克斯向瑞士化妆品巨头的年轻继承人伯纳德 · 斯旺森大献殷勤，把他带去欣赏现代艺术馆举行的一场男性裸体表演的开幕式。之后在豪华加长轿车里，伯纳德向他展示了他对男性器官的极度欣赏之情。

在另一个晚上，莱克斯与大都会大学风度翩翩的历史系教授杰森戴维斯共进美酒和美食。杰森戴维斯因坚持声称大多数历史上的伟人都是同性恋而一度是话题人物。他们在进主餐期间友好地谈论了希腊历史，在之后床笫间的乐趣与游戏中，互相戏弄到底是谁来当主人，谁来当急于取悦主人的奴隶男孩。

大都会性感的年轻男人的储备像是取之不尽用之不竭一样，且个个都想和这城里最杰出的公民走在公众的视线下。有金发的，黑发的，红发的。莱克斯带他们去吃晚饭和玩球，并在公园里慢吞吞地散步。和其中的一些，他引用浪漫的诗歌；和另一些，他与他们黏糊糊地做爱。但是每一次，不管他在哪里，不管他在做什么，不管他和谁在一起，他都能感到脖子后面的刺痛，这告诉他有人正在滥用他的超能力来监视他。

 

这真是莱克斯自从并购卢瑟集团并将他老爹发配法国南部以来最开心的一段日子了。

 

当然了，他思考着什么时候 —— 如果 —— 克拉克会来就他这诡计做些什么。他想象克拉克将他拉到一边，进行一场朋友与朋友间的对话，脸上挂着紧张的表情，告诉他莱克斯正在给自己散布某些名声。亦或者是直接发脾气冲他大叫： “ 你他妈在试图做什么？将这城里所有有老二的人都操一遍吗？ ”

莱克斯唯一的期望就是克拉克会骂粗话。听克拉克讲 “ 他妈的 ” 总能感觉像是打了一场胜仗。

 

然而他没料到的是，星期一一大早，他欢欣雀跃地来上班，却发现超人躲在他的办公室里。

“ 我怎有如此荣幸？ ” 他问，一边在脑子里将一切可能的不法行为都过了一遍。

他最近没有炸掉什么东西。或者克隆任何东西。也没有在税收上扯谎，或是监视他的竞争对手。至少不会多过以往。想想看，他最近还真没有做任何卑劣到能将他扔到超人的对立面去的事儿。

尽管如此，超人看上去却并不在乎莱克斯在最近几周成了一个名副其实的童子军（当然除了他的性生活以外）。他抓住莱克斯的手臂，一句话都没有解释，就把他拖到了桌子前。

“ 你以为你在做 ——”

他的主人翁式的颐指气使的口气在超人拉开他的皮带，将他的裤子扯到膝盖时戛然而止了。他被压在玻璃桌面上，裸露的屁股高高翘在空气里。

超人的手给他的屁股的第一击响亮地回荡在房间里，莱克斯不得不咬紧嘴唇才没叫出声。门没有锁，如果他叫的话，肯定会有人跑过来。现在他最不需要的就是让他的某个雇员看到超人像惩罚一个顽皮的小学生一样惩罚他。但他屁股真痛 —— 该死的！ —— 这让他居然硬了，尽管他已经尽最大的努力不让自己觉得这场面极其色情。

“ 我可以忍受你那些低级的商业交易。 ” 超人说，狠狠地打他的屁股，这导致他已经流出前液的阴茎与一叠重要的等待他签字的合同文件摩擦在一起， “ 我也可以处理你那些可疑的科学研究，以及你那半成熟的统治世界的计划。 ” 他每说一个字就往莱克斯的屁股上打一巴掌。 “ 但是我不会站在这里看你继续像个荡妇一样和这城里每一个欲火中烧的欧洲烂货搞在一起。如果你需要被操，我会操你。我会操你直到你哭着乞求着，操到你除了我以外谁都不记得，哪怕是你自己那该死的名字。 ”

因为这话，莱克斯射的合同上都是。印刷办公间得重新送上来一叠全新的文件了。但是谁能怪他呢？如果你在这世上最强大的人宣布你是他的私人性爱玩具的时候还不射，那你什么时候才会射？

超人帮他站起来并稳定脚跟 —— 莱克斯在高潮之后膝盖依然有些酸软 —— 之后帮他拉上裤子，整理衣服。当织物擦过他炽热刺痛的屁股的时候，莱克斯透过牙齿发出嘶嘶声。

他正要张嘴抱怨，超人却用手托起他的脸，之后意外温柔地亲吻了他。 “ 你不需要他们。我会做你想做的任何事情。并且我有能力做那些你甚至连想也没想过的事情。 ” 他在莱克斯领子没能遮住的肌肤上啄了一口，留下一个毫无疑问会让莱克斯的下属们在今天余下的时间里窃笑的吻痕。 “ 以及你是属于我的。别忘了这一点。 ” 那挨着莱克斯喉咙摩擦的尖牙清楚地表明他不是在开玩笑。

莱克斯从来没想过他人的占有欲会和有趣沾边，但是怎么说，任何曾经试图占有他的人都不会如此这般具有超人类式的性感了。 “ 都是你的。谨记在心了。 ”

“ 很好。 ” 超人说，声音里闪过一丝得意，他又吻了莱克斯一次。 “ 我得走了。 ” 他朝敞开的窗走去。

“ 哦，克拉克，在你走之前 ……”

超人脸上困兽般的表情让莱克斯想要大笑出声。搞得好像在他第一次看到那闪过的蓝色紧身服时没能认出超人就是克拉克肯特一样。好像这整个宇宙里还有其他人能让他心甘情愿地被那人压在桌上似的。

克拉克咽了一大口唾沫，然后撤掉了超人的面具。 “ 是的，莱克斯？ ”

“ 你今晚有什么安排？ ” 他用裹着焦糖般声音问。 “ 顶层套房有一个宽敞的阳台，你知道，非常方便着陆。 ” 莱克斯的笑容如一个淫秽的承诺， “ 我想我需要利用您的服务。 ”

克拉克舔了舔嘴唇，仿佛他的嘴巴突然变干了。 “ 巡逻结束后我可以来。 ”

“ 我会期待您的大驾。 ” 克拉克刚要起飞时他又加了一句， “ 你可以考虑将顶层套房加入你常规巡逻路线的某一站。 ”

克拉克飞走时脸上因欲火而狂热的样子是能让莱克斯在往后的日子里品味很久很久的。

他回到办公桌前，尽可能小心地坐到椅子上。尽管他已经很轻柔了，但当他那饱受虐待的臀瓣与椅子上的皮垫相接触时，他仍旧大口喘息。他不确定他能在克拉克的夜间拜访下存活多久，如果超级老二完全就如他想象中那样的话。但至少，他能确定这一特别的冒险将会持续一生。

 

**Author's Note:**

> Chinese Word Count: 3,641


End file.
